Teen Titans Beast King
by meechy
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy are left at Titan Tower while the others are with the Titans East helping them train. It was just supposed to be a relaxing day until The Beast showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful blue afternoon, the perfect time to be at the park or watching cloud shapes to past the time. Robin, Raven and Starfire were in Tokyo with the Titans East helping them perfect their training under Robin's expert tutelage. While Cyborg and Beast Boy were supposedly having a relaxing day.

Cyborg enters the kitchen:  
"Yo, Beast boy you in here?" he calls for his friend  
_What is that little green tofu loving boy up to, haven't seen him in an hour._  
"I'll check the inside scanners." He mused to himself  
_If you're playing hide and seek BB you picked the wrong guy to hide from._ he smiled  
Turning to leave Cyborg saw a bowl on the table in front of the couch.  
"Oooo candy." 

With haste he approached the bowl and started shoveling jelly beans into his mouth. Seconds later he realized that the flavor was not of the typical Jelly bean variety. In fact the flavors varied from Jalapeno, grass, dirt, and other none traditional flavors. Cyborg rushed to the sink and spat out the unsavory candy, then turned the facet to wash his mouth out, but the water wasn't working. The taste grew more vial with every second, he then turned to the refrigerator; finding an un-open can of soda Cyborg opened then started guzzling down the cool refreshment, only to stop after his 3rd gulp. Looking at the side of the can his eyes went wide as he read, "Purified Sea Weed Juice". Spewing the liquefied sea grass into the sink, he again looked to the fridge and reached into the rear and grabbed two of Robin's Full Throttle energy drinks and drained them. 

"Haaaaa, haa, heeeee, oh man, you should've seen the look on your face." Beast Boy morphed from a fly next to the sink.

"That was priceless. You have been witness to the Double BB prank buster combo." He assumed a superior pose with a Cheshire cat grin across his face. 

"That's not fair BB, you can't use food as a prank, and it's not allowed."  
"Says who, by definition a prank is getting you where you're most vulnerable."  
"It in the rule book, you can't use food. What if I had an allergic reaction to the jelly beans and broke out in hives or something?"  
"H-E-L-L-O, dude you have metal skin." Tapping Cyborg on the chest as they sat on the couch to play video games.  
"That's not cool; you can't use my love of food to prank me. It's like taking advantage of one of my weaknesses and exploiting it. It makes me feel vulnerable, exposed and I thought you would no better BB." Cyborg said solemnly.  
"Suck it up; I got you fair and square." They locked eyes and then Cyborg smiled broadly.  
"Yeah you got me. Pretty good, but you know there's gonna be pay back." The sound of Rad Racer 3 began to play.  
"And what's with the double BB prank buster combo?"  
"It's all I could come up with." 

Just then the alarm for a bank robbery went off in Titan Tower.

At the First Union Bank downtown Cyborg and Beast Boy were outside ready to go in when the doors from the bank exploded. The Beast form of Adonis followed by a Bear and Cheetah exited the building.

"Oh boy, that's Adonis; since when did he start trying to rob banks as the Beast?"  
"Don't know, but it looks like he's got some help, too. I'll take Adonis, you round up the others." Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg's arm before he could leave.  
"No, I'll take Adonis."  
"You sure BB?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I can handle it." With a stern look Beast Boy changes to Man-Beast. At nearly 7ft tall, with were wolfish features Man-Beast lunges at The Beast. Cyborg had a worried look on his face as he went to round up the other animals.

The Beast flung several of the money bags into Man-Beast knocking him out of the air into a street light. Rolling to his feet quickly Man-Beast walked up to The Beast and they began to circle each other for a few seconds when Adonis lashes out.

Cyborg had cut off the bear.  
"Now hand over those bags little bear." As he approached the bear it stood on its hind legs revealing that it was a grizzly. It toward over Cyborg for a few seconds before batting him into a near by fountain. Rising out of the water Cyborg saw a store across from the fountain, and then grinned. 

The Beast was on top of Man-Beat as he laid crushed into the roof of a near by SUV. He was blocking most of Adonis' swipes, but there were several scars now visible on his chest. With a deep growl Man-Beast pushed Adonis off; launching him into the air to land on a school bus across the street. Shacking off the impact The Beast tried to get up but was soon tackled by Man-Beast. They rolled to the front of the bus; Man-Beast grabbed Adonis from behind lifting him into the air then repeatedly slammed him into the roof of the bus until he broke through. Inside the bus Man-Beast ripped out several sets using them to pound the Beast, and then with a roar of rage he punched him in the chest sending him through the bus into the street. The Beast feebly moved to a car and pulled himself up when he turned he saw Man-Beast with two raised fist and a drooling muzzle. With two mighty blows Man-Beast sent the Beast flying up the street; he laid there barely moving. Again roaring and pounding on his chest Man-Beast started towards the Beast to finish him off. 

"Beast Boy, stop!" Cyborg standing behind had his sonic cannon raised. Man-Beast turned.  
"Come on BB change back Adonis is out." Man-Beast howled and started to stalk Cyborg.  
"I don't want to hurt you. I will if you don't change back." Man-Beast stopped in his approach, then sat on his haunches and slowly turned back into Beast Boy. With a sigh of relief Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon. He walked over and knelt beside Beast Boy.  
"Glad your back buddy." Ruffling his hair.  
"Yeah, me too. Did you get the other animals?"  
"Sure did, there was a masonry shop across the street. Borrowed a couple boulders and caged up the bear and cheetah. I was hoping you could ask them what they needed money for." Cyborg new the best way to change the mood was to get Beast Boy to laugh. Each time he changes into Man-Beast he's in a bad mood for a couple hours.  
"Not funny."  
"To soon, well let's round 'em up and get back to Titan Tower." Looking up the street Adonis was gone.  
"Were did he go?"  
"He's probably some where licking his wounds after the butt whooping you gave him. Come on let's finish up here." The two Titans went to explain everything to local authorities as routine.

Meanwhile:  
"Come here!"  
The Beast slunked up to his master on the roof over looking the scene of his defeat to Beast Boy.  
"You failed me, but more important than that you revealed another of your kind who will soon join the ranks of my growing army."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Titan Tower 3 hours later,  
"Dude, what kind of move was that?"  
"That's the taking the lead eat my dust move. You should know it by now. It's very common in Rad Racer 3 or at least when I play you." Cyborg grinned while jerking, twisting and rapidly pressing buttons.  
"Man, this is so not fair. You should have a handicap or something. At least give me a chance to win?" Beast Boy morphed into a puppy with big soulful eyes whimpering. Cyborg raised an eye brow, then smiled as he detached his left cybernetic leg at the knee and laid it in front of Beast Boy.  
Titan Tower alarm went off again. It was The Beast robbing a mall jewelry store.  
"It's Adonis again, man doesn't this guy ever take a break. Yo BB, I can handle it. You..."  
"What do you mean you can handle it? You afraid I can't control Man-Beast; I can deal with it."  
"OK man, I was just trying to..."  
"I know what you are trying to do, but I'm a Titan too."  
"I'm just looking out for my buddy." he placed a hand on Beast Boys shoulder.  
"Yeah, I know, thanks." They stood for a few seconds  
"Let's go tame that Beast." Beast boy said enthusiastically, Cyborg winced at that.  
"We really need to get you a reference dictionary or something."  
The two Titans were out the door to the T-car

In Express Jewelers  
The Beast had grabbed a trash can, emptied the bag then smashed open display cases that had the most valuable gems and stashed them in the bag.  
After collecting a sizeable amount he exited the store into the main mall walk way terrifying nearby customers.

"Hey fur ball!"  
Turning around The Beat was confronted by Cyborg and Beast Boy, He growled then dashed towards the duo.  
"Let's take'em down BB." Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and darted in front of Cyborg. Engaging The Beat he snapped viscously at his hind quarters and legs. Cyborg came in while he was turned trying to swipe at Beast Boy and tried to punch the Beast, but he moved out of the way of the blow, then grabbed Cyborg by the waist and tossed him into a Bavarian sausage Kiosk turning it over covering himself in Bratwurst and Sour Kraut.  
"Ah man, this is going to smell for days."

Beast boy was dodging through the mall with the Beast hot on his trail. He shifted shape to a Ferret and shimmied up cables to the second floor. The Beast climbed up the wall after Beast Boy, knocking over tables, chairs and people in pursuit of his prey. As a Ferret Beast Boy dodged the Beast up to the escalator leading down to the food court. He morphed into a Parrot and soared out over the table and chairs. the Beast hot on BB's trail climbed the top of a cell phone kiosk near the escalator and leaped in the air catching Beast Boy and landing on the edge of a 2 and half foot high 6ft in diameter fountain with a dolphin center piece spouting water. The Beast raised his arm in a triumphant howl; only to be cut off as he was struck in the chest by a solid granite obelisk Cyborg picked up in front of a high fashion furniture store.

"Tag, you're it." he said setting the display back.  
Beast Boy was released and resumed his normal form next to Cyborg.  
"Man, what' with him? He is not acting like he usually does. Whatever happened to chasing him through the city, then cornering him and then fighting?"  
"Don't know, but let's muzzle this mutt before he causes more damage."  
The Beast pulled himself out of a bin of mannequins he landed in.

_Continue your attack on Beat Boy. Help is coming to aid you. _

His master's voice echoed in his mind; out of the pile the Beast looked at Beast Boy and growled deeply as he started running.  
_Man, he has it in for BB. We better end this before someone gets hurt _

Cyborg raised his sonic cannon aiming for center mass on the Beast. From behind Cyborg was grabbed quickly and tossed in the air over the Beast. As he turned to see who or what grabbed him, from the upper level cam a low deep and nasally  
"Aaaaaaawwwwwwkk" and he was drilled into the tiled floor of the mall.

Beast Boy saw what happened but couldn't help his team mate; he had problems of his own. Changing into a Raptor Beast boy roared as he charged the Beast. Dodging and paring the snapping muzzle of the Raptor the Beast maneuvered himself behind Beast Boy seizing his tail and whipping him around in a circle several times before slamming him by his tail into the counter of a McDonald's Express. The patrons screamed as they hid in various places in the food court.

Stalking Beast Boy the Beast breathing heavily could be heard moving closer. Shaking off the dizziness Beast Boy changed to a Bengal Tiger hoping to match the speed and power of his assailant. Roaring from the counter he lunged at the Beast swiping at his chest or legs trying to land a blow that would slow him done. Every strike missed by inches as the Beast danced out of the way of every blow. While circling each other Beast Boy became frustrated and lunged again, but the Beast faster and stronger moved in catching Beast Boy in mid air then slamming him into the floor and kicked him across the tile back to the Express counter

"Stay down, maybe he will leave you alone?" a voice nearby whispered to Beat Boy.  
Struggling to his feet Garfield was a little wobbly.  
"I can't stay down. No matter how big or strong he may be. I'm still a Titan..." he said resiliently.

"...and Titans never quit."

With determination in his voice Beat Boy changed into a Gorilla, then with a deep grunt he charged the Beast landing several blows pushing him back slightly. But tired as he was his punches didn't have a lot of power. On his last swing the Beast caught his fist, then repeatedly pummeled Beast boy until he changed back; then with a two fisted upper cut Beast boy went sailing through the air and crashed into several tables and chairs. There he lay battered, bruised and beaten. The Beast walked up to him sniffed several times and seemed to be laughing. In the distance you could hear Cyborg still fighting, the Beast looked down the aisle then back down at Beast Boy and started to turn when Garfield reached up and grabbed his arm.

"No.."  
Beast Boy tried to yell, but it didn't come out the way he wanted. The Beast snatches his arm away then with a vicious grin lopped off towards Cyborg. Beast Boy pulled himself up and saw Cyborg now fighting 3, a kangaroo, Gorilla and the Beast.

The Beast had Cyborg from behind while the kangaroo launched the gorilla into him like a catapult. He impacted Cyborg like a fullback shoulder leaned down for maximum damage.

_I can't let this happen, I have to help Cyborg._

A feeling of anger started to grow within him then quickly grew to rage as he watched his team mate and friend being overwhelmed.  
"I took you down last time Adonis, this time you're going to stay down." he said from between clenched teeth. Garfield accessed that part of himself were Man-Beast was hidden away. Before he allowed the change to happen gradually to have more control, but this time he unleashed it without limits.

Cyborg managed to break free of the Beast and had ejected his left hand to clamp down over the face of the gorilla that was staggering around bumping into walls and doors trying to remove the cybernetic vice like grip from his face. The Beast about to pounce on Cyborg stopped when a roar echoed through the mall causing all to look towards the food court. Standing with chest heaving was the green form of the Beast.  
"BB..." Cyborg was going to move in front of the Beast, but was tripped up by the kangaroo. Both beasts stood staring at each other for several second; then they both took off towards the other. Cyborg managed to grab a tarp off of a wheeled cart and sacked up the kangaroo. He witnessed the collision of fur, muscle and teeth; Man-Beast simply man handled the beast tossing him around like a rag doll. He was slammed on tables, counters, fountains and ceiling before being smashed into the base of the escalator damaging it and knocking it off center causing it to loudly grind to a halt.  
Slumped on the floor the Beast lay semi-unconscious, Man-Beast stood over him then reached down grabbing his throat lifting him into the air. As he dangled there Man-Beast repeatedly punched him in the stomach until he completely lost consciousness, then threw him into a support pilfer of the mall. Unrelenting, Man-Beast approached his nemesis straddling him then raised his fists.

"Beast Boy stop!" Cyborg approached him cautiously  
"It's over man, just change back and we can put Adonis away." he came to stand in front of Man-Beast.  
"You have control over it, not it over you." Man-Beast eye grew soft and then for a second they looked unfocused. Then they were hard as he swung and Cyborg threw a store window of a Victoria Secret store.  
"Actually, I have control over him." from the other side of the food court a man about 6 feet tall muscular dressed in black leather pants and a leather vest exposing his chest. His face was angular with large golden cat eyes with feline teeth and pointed ears.  
"Who are you?" Cyborg asked sitting up on the store floor.  
"Beast King. I found Jump City's vast population of unique beast a prime place for me to make my kingdom." as he walked to the broken window two large tigers strode by his side.  
"You got a long way to go before crowning yourself king of this city; like getting pass the titans." Cyborg stood up leveling his sonic cannon at Beast King. Man-Beast stepped in front of his line of fire.  
"Beast Boy get out of the way!"  
"As long as he is in this Man-Beast form. I have complete control over him. But I think the name Man-Beast doesn't announce the coming regime with impact. I know, say hello to Killer-Beasts." he said with a devilish grin.

Adonis and Beast Boy assaulted Cyborg leaving him lying on the floor outside the store.  
"Come my beast warriors." as they followed their new master out of the mall. Man-Beast stops briefly after looking at someone near the Micki D's express.  
"Come!" Man-Beast left with the others.

Cyborg struggled to open his eyes.  
"Are you ok." a female voice asked. Opening his eyes Cyborg's vision was slightly blurred, he was on the verge of passing out. But before he did his eyes gained momentary focus on the young blonde girl in a school uniform.  
"Terra?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Terra"  
Cyborg regained consciousness moments later.  
"Beast Boy was right. Man I just thought he didn't want to let go." rising to his feet Cyborg checked for BB's location from his Titan communicator, but the signal was several feet away by the McDonald's counter.  
"So what's the deal; why are you hiding out."  
It's complicated." She said still unsure of what to do.  
"No, it's not. Things are simple until we make them complicated."  
Terra fidgeted under Cyborg's gaze, then with a deep sigh she told him her reasons.  
"After what happened with Slade and how I betrayed you guys. I found myself in those caves months later with something I never thought I'd have...."  
"What's that?"  
"A second chance. Slade was history and all I was, was a bad memory. So I found a teen shelter and then eventually a foster family adopted me a couple months later. "  
"So you gave it all up, no more earth power."  
"Yeah" they had walked outside to the T-Car  
"So what are going to do about Beast Boy?"  
"Don't know for sure. Beast King has control of BB in his Man-Beast form. I have to think of a way to either break whatever control he has or find some way to snap Beast Boy out of it. "  
"Need any help?" Terra wasn't sure Cyborg would accept her offer, but she had to help somehow. Cyborg looked at Terra then his communicator thinking of calling Robin for help.  
"Sure, why not. Hop in." with a big smile Terra jumped in and buckled up.  
"We're do we start?"  
"We're going back to Titan Tower. I'm going to analyze the video in my storage to see if there was some kind of sound, energy or anything detectable I can use to break Beast Kings hold on Beast Boy."  
At that moment in an abandon warehouse:  
The Beast King was walking through the cluttered area of his hide out feeding his primal army. Stopping in front of his two most prized recruits, Beast Boy and Adonis. Fawning over them the Beast King saved the best part of his feeding treats for them. He placed a plate staked with choice beef cuts, sirloin, chuck, and flank and round all raw dripping with blood. Adonis woofed down his food making growling and gulping noise as he fed. Beast Boy hesitated,  
"Eat!" the Beast King knelt down grabbing a 2 inch think steak and pushed into his face. Beast Boy whined and backed up.  
"Defy me!" with his blood hands he roughly grabbed Beast Boys mane pulling him face to face.  
"I will rip whatever part of your humanity that is left out of you." with their eyes locked Beast King seized Beast Boys mind trying to violently remove his conscience.

The next day at Titan Tower  
"Done, this neuron disruptor I added to my sonic cannon should disrupt any mental mojo the Beast King is putting out." entering the Titan Lounge Cyborg opened the refrigerator, but wasn't felling hungry even though he hadn't eaten in about 6 hours. He then sat on the couch and grabbed the controller, but wasn't feeling like playing. He even though of calling Robin for help, but wasn't sure of how to explain not calling earlier when he got back to the  
Tower. Cyborg felt responsible for Beast Boy being under the control of The Beast King. Only if he had called Robin earlier this would have never happened, Beast Boy would be here now trying with all his effort to win in Rad Racer. He was going to try and track down the most likely place where The Beast King would strike next, since he seemed really attracted to large and expensive items. As he touched the controls the Titan alert went off, with a smile Cyborg ran to the T-Car knowing that it was The Beast King.

Outside of Thompson and Krendal's Jeweler down by the city center main street.  
"Come my minions! Bring me all the wealth you can carry, no one can stop us." Standing with arms spread wide in the middle of the street Beast King beckoned his animal Lieutenants to follow him down the street. There were several squad cars empty, the policeman had all been forced out by various animals, Lions, Tigers and Bears. In a procession up the block all of the animals Beast King controlled carried bags of merchandise from the wide assortment of businesses in the area.

"Today uptown tomorrow who knows. I may just pay a visit to the U.S. Mint. I always felt that a cat should adorn the one hundred dollar bill. Just think of it, all the currency reflecting my animal kingdom with me as the uncontested ruler."  
"Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. First you got to get by me." Cyborg was standing atop a black SUV on the opposite side.  
"I knew you would show up sooner or later. Once I dispense with you there is no one to stand against Me." with a gesture both Beasts came out from hiding places nearby to stand on both sides of Beast King.  
"Your one lone man to stand against an army? You are bigger fool than I thought."  
"Are you kidding, I figured that you would collect most of the lethal and powerful animal from the zoo. It would be stupid for me to take you on by myself...." then a whirl wind flashed by the Beast king, with the earth trembling and the sound of a trumpet grew louder. When the dust settles standing by the SUV with Cyborg was Kid Flash, Herald and Terra.  
"I brought back up to." Cyborg grinned impishly as the look on Beast Kings faced Changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Fool, you think your young inept friends have the power to thwart my plans, you clearly do not have an idea of who you're dealing with. Allow me to show you the true power of the King of Beast." stepping forwarded Beast King took off several rings he had placed on his fingers. Then walked over to a small clearing of concrete with benches, several statues and gazebo in the center.  
"Come, child of metal and meet your doom."  
"Sure thing. Kid Flash, Herald corral the animals in a safe place. Terra keep Beast Boy and Adonis busy until Flash and Herald can help you. I'm going to de-throne a king."

Cyborg walked over to were Beast King was standing,  
"Show me what you got tin man."  
"Oh, I'll show you alright." Cyborg lunged forward landing a blow on BK knocking him into the replica of Auguste Rodin's The Thinker.

Terra atop a jagged stalactite forced sheets of rock to erupt from the ground around Beast Boy and Adonis caging them together.  
"That should hold you guys for a bi..." with a loud crash both Beasts came out the top of Terra's rock prison.

Kid Flash was provoking the larger animals to lunge or pounce at him, when they did Herald would open a dimension that the animal would helplessly fall into.

"This is way too easy I mean I could do this in my sleep none of these animals are fast enough to catch me let alone touch me so what do you think Herald I could run over and help Cyborg with the big bad leader and still come back here and trick the animals into attacking?" Kid Flash was zooming from one spot to another, but all the while keeping an eye on the animals he wanted to trick next. Kind of a dominoes effect, but in a very erratic line in Flashes mind.

"Just stick to the plan. Cyborg knows what he is doing. We remove the move agile and lethal animals first, then trap or detain the smaller less hostile animals then help Terra with Beast Boy and Adonis. That's the plan and we stick to it."  
"Yeah I know it's the plan but it is not a very exciting plan."

Cyborg landed on a bed of rubble from the gazebo, he swiftly got to his feet just as Beast King came thudding down with his knee. As he stood up Cyborg rushed him with a flurry of punches and combos pushing the Beast King back into the replica of the Thinker.  
Just as he was about to land the mother of all uppercuts Beast King leaped up and back to land perched on the statues head and Cyborg hit nothing but air. The force of his blow was so great that it unbalanced him.

"Oh, it's not going to be that easy my garbage pail friend, you're going to have to bring your A game to this fight." he said smugly with a large grin on his face

"I always bring my A game." Cyborg lifted his right arm as it morphed into his sonic cannon.

He leveled a shot where Beast King had been, the agile man flipped behind the statue like a world class gymnasts and darted out towards Cyborg. Lowering his weapon Cy got off two shots before the Beast King had zig zagged up to him grabbing his arm forcing it skyward on the third blast.

"Now, Now, the use of your technology in this fight is forbidden." slowly he crushed Cy's forearm.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!!" Cyborg cried out as his right arm became useless.

He snatched it away and cradled it to his chest backing away from Beast King. As he turned to get some distance between him and his animal foe he saw Terra having a hard time staying away from the Beast forms of Adonis and Beast Boy. They had flanked her on opposite sides, so she was constantly switching back and forth between the two. Their strength and agility was over coming her slowly. He wanted to help her, but knew that the key was to break the Beast Kings hold over the animals, then it would be over. He hoped he didn't underestimate him.

"TERRA!! Hold on for just a little bit longer!" he shouted

"How quaint, young noble hero giving inspirational pep talk to his comrades. You should be talking to yourself..." Beast King grabbed Cyborg's shoulder and spun him around then lifted him in the air for a suplex that shock the ground.

"Honesty, you heroes think that some simple words can stop a well thought out plan, meticulously executed coup and thwart a villain who is Determined..." he punctuated with a kick to Cyborg's side sending him sliding across the cement.

"Committed..." he emphasized with a double handed downward strike to Cyborg's back as he was trying to rise.

"Do you know that us, the Vil-lains have to claw and carve out our own lot in this world. That nothing is fated, no one will just deliver your inheritance into your hands?" he stood poised over Cyborg who was on one knee bent over steadying himself with his mangled right hand.

"Yeah, I understand that you have to make a name, a statement or leave your mark that you were here , but the way you're doing it is causing pain to others." he said from between clenched teeth. Cyborg was tired of every bad guy who had this insane way of rationalizing their path of destruction.

"Well if you're going to make an omelet, you gotta break a few eggs." Beast King drew back his right hand and put all of his power and might into his punch, trying to cripple Cyborg for good.

"Not on my watch." Cyborg blocked the punch with an upraised right arm, then with every ounce of strength he punches Beast King in the bread basket knocking all the wind out of him. He doubled over onto his back with his knees bent up into his chest, his eyes had a glazed look to them.

"You see BK, I can call you BK? There are those who huff and puff about destiny, fate and all they really are talking about is they don't want to be, a nobody anymore. The real people who have destiny thrusted upon them react differently, their uncertain, they feel antiquate for the calling on their lives. It may take them days, months even years before coming to grips with who they are fated to be." Cyborg lowered his left arm as it changed into his sonic cannon.

"Let me be the harbinger of enlightenment, the messenger of fate, the reporter from the daily planet.... Destiny called, your old jobs waiting for ya with your name written on a new suit." As Cyborg blasted Beast King severing his control over the animals he laid there flashing back to the day he transformed into the Beast King.

"Duane, DUANE!! You day dreamin again. I never met anyone who spends more time wanting be something he's not. Earl wants you to clean out the cages for Doctor Styles."

"I always have to clean the cages, why can't Ernie do it, he's the new hire?" Duane Hubert Moore complained yet again about his job status at Chimera Corp.

"Well unlike you, the boss likes Ernie, so grab your gear and get movin, shesh."  
"You watch Tom, someday, I'll be somebody and you and all the rest in this place will look up to me an...." On his way to the animal cages from storage room he slipped on a pile of doo doo.

"Yeah, sure Duane. Make sure you get to those cages before lunch." chuckling to himself as he walked out the door.  
Inside the cage house Duane unwrapped the hoses and grabbed the floor broom to clean out several cages. As he bent over to straighten out the hose a chimpanzee jumped onto his back. Duane lurched up with a cry for help running this way and that, then dashing for the open door with the weight of Bobo the chimp on his back. Just before he exited the containment area he stepped on a push broom springing it up from the floor to slam in his private parts knocking the wind out of him. Duane fell against a box of sealed test samples spilling them all over his body, face and several drops entering is mouth. He rolled the ground back and forth gingerly protecting and cupping his privates. Bobo walked over to him smiling a large primate grin and clapping his hands.

"Ooohh, Boo..bo, .....You bastard." Bobo started jumping up and down then with an open hand slapped Duane on the forehead. In the next several weeks Duane began to develop his mental powers over the animals. Over the next several months his DNA started to change until he was the Beast King.

"Ah, dude, what's he doing?" Beast Boy had regained his mind and morphed back into himself, Herald, and Kid Flash all came over to Cyborg. Adonis had change form to but since he was in his birthday suit he made his way to the nearest dumpster for protection.

"I don't know, it looks like he's in some trance. I thought I turned the power level down, since I had to be in close range for the Nero inhibitor to work." Cyborg was rubbing his metallic had with a perplexed look on his face.

"He looks like my little brother when mom takes off and leaves him behind." Herald was squatting next to the Beast King who was sucking his thumb curled up in a fetal position.

"Man if most super villains did that after a fight it would make it so much easier to lock them away without having to listen to their monologue about revenge and how they will come back and make us rue the day. I'm not really sure but was does rue the day mean it sound kind of English but then again it could just be...."

"Now we give him over to the police, thanks Herald, Kid Flash for the assist now we can head back to Titan Tower for some R and R." Cyborg had remotely summoned the T-Car while walking over to the street and the group followed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Rad Racer 3 and some payback." Beast Boy started to look around, "Hey wasn't there another Titan helping out?"

"Yea..." Kid Flash started to say when Herald elbowed him in the arm.

"No BB, just us here. Why, don't you remember what happened?"

"Everything all fuzzy since the mall, kind of shapes that blur, but nothing specific." BB rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly

"But I'm ok, no weird after effects; right Cyborg?"

"Yeah Beast Boy, your alright, just a little weird and green, but that's normal for you."

"Now boys once we get back to the Tower its game on." Beast boy was walking to the T-Car as it was pulling up."Shotgun!"

"A thanks guy for keeping quiet, Terra is a sensitive issue with Beast Boy. Once we get to the Tower you can watch me kick BB's butt."

"Hello, are you guys coming or do I drive, throw me the keys Cy." Beast boy had leaned out the window.

"Not on your life, but I will give you the keys to the shower, you stank." Cyborg climbed in and rubbed Beast Boys head roughly.

"Could you put the windows down, all of them." Herald was using his horn to fan the air, while Kid Flash held his nose as the T-Car drove off. From a nearby alley Terra watched them drive away and then returned back to her normal life.

"So long BB."


End file.
